Isn't What it Seems
by TwiDirection12
Summary: Alice and Edward cheat on Bella and Jasper. Bella is the one who walked into the room, but her reaction to it is what shocks them. Turns out everything is not when it seems. I don't own the characters or Twilight. Just what I wrote! Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

I'm so bored. Charlie's at work, I don't like anyone in town besides Angela and the Cullen's, maybe I'll go over there. Visit my other family. I got up off of my bed, put some shoes on, and walked out side to my truck. I shoved the key in the ignition and drove to the Cullen house to my family of vampos. Pulling up to the house and jumped out, I walked up the stairs, into the house and into the living room. Everyone was in the room except for Edward and Alice. Finally.

"Hey" I spoke and sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"Hello honey" Esme replied with a smile. I loved Esme, always being a caring person. "How's your day going?"

"Boring, so I came to see you guys"

"AWE LITTLE BABY BELLS MISSED US" Emmett boomed. Rose hit him on the back of his head and gave him a look. I'll have some words with that man child later.

"Yeah, except for you" I teased. He gasped and pouted. The others snickered.

Okay, time for the seriousness. I looked at Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Making sure they noticed, I gave them a look that said _it's time. _They nodded and smiled. I stood up and said I was going to see Edward. I walked to his room and listened carefully. Perfect. I opened the door and smirked.

"Having fun?" I asked. Watching them freeze and look at me their emotions clear on the faces. Shock, fear, and guilt.

"Bella it's not what it looks like" Edward choked out. I rolled my eye's

"Wow, you're going with that excuse"

"Bella" Alice started

"Save it. You actually thought I didn't know the whole time. That I wouldn't figure out your little secret." I chuckled

"Baby, I'm so sorry" Edward tried

"Save it for someone who cares, just put some clothes on" I said and went back down stairs

"Bella, why'd you come back down" Carlisle questioned

"You'll see" was all I said, him and Esme looked confused but didn't question any further. A minute later Assward and Pixie bitch came down stairs.

"Bella please I can explain" Edward pleaded, I rolled my eyes

"Dude just give up I'm not stupid"

"Sure" Alice hissed under her breath.

"Oh honey, I now a lot more than you"

"No you don't, I've been alive a lot longer than you have" she snapped. Jazz, Em, Rose, and I laughed.

"Bitch I'm older than all I've you, hell I'm older than Carlisle" I revealed, Emmett huffed

"Five minutes Bella, five minutes older"

"Shut up I'm still older" I taunted.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked. I sighed

"Explanation time"

"So the five of us-" Esme cut me off

"Five?"

"Oh yeah" I said to myself

"Angie" Rose called. They all looked confused, with an exception of Jasper and Emmett. Suddenly Angela appeared next to me.

"You called" she spoke. The others sitting there in shock.

"Yeah, time to explain" Jazz said. She nodded.

"Back to what I was saying. The five of us, Me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Angela, were born back in 1201. Jazz and Rose being twins to Lillian and Roy Whitlock. Me, Em, and Angie, triplets to Anne and Henry McCarthy. None of us are human and none of us are vampires" I started

"What do you mean their not vampires, I changed Rosalie and Emmett myself" Carlisle blurted

"No you didn't change her, this whole thing was a plan. None of us are able to turn into vampires nor can we die." Angela chimed in

"How is that possible, for you to be 800 years old and not die with out being changed?" Edward asked

"Were not human" Rose said "But we're not werewolves or shape shifters"

"Then what are you" Alice piped up

"Witches" I answered. They gasped in shock. Boy, did we have a story to tell

* * *

THE SHOCK!

I hope you liked the first chapter, it took me like an hour and a half to type. I am writing this on my kindle fire so there will be a lot of mistakes. Damn autocorrect. I have literally nothing planned, I'm just going with the flow. In the next chapter it will be the whole story of the McCarty triplets and The Whitlock twins. Also the whole thing with the lie and shit. Lots of drama! I think I should shut up now.

So let me now if you liked it and if you didn't don't tell me. I don't want any hate and shit like that.

Review this shit and I will love you forever.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,

Dani the crazy idiot who like to scare little kids


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

"Anymore questions before we start the whole story" I asked they shook their heads, still in shock."Okay so back to the story of our lives, no questions till the end. We were born on September 13, 1201. Em, Angie, and I are triplets and Jazz and Rose are twins. I'm the oldest, then Jazz, Em, Rose, and finally little Angie.

"When we were born, there was something different about us. We weren't like other babies. We had neon colored eye's and a little symbol on a part of our body, but that's not why we weren't like others. The reason was because we have powers. As we grew up we learned differently than other kids our age, not only did we have to learn the things they taught in school, no we also had to learn how to control our powers, learn what they did and how they work, learn spells and the language they're written in. We grew up faster the others, mentally.

At the age 18 is when we stopped ageing. That's when shit gets real. We had to start training. Training for missions. The missions are to protect every species from the demons. Demons are sent from Hell for one thing and one thing only, to kill anything that lives, including us Witches. They're the only thing that can kill us, besides other Witches.

Witches, now Witches are a strange species. They were the first species, human wise, created. They created, Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, etc. We came before Demons. The Demons were created by the Devil. All the movies made about witches are not true, we are not evil, unless you get on our bad side. We have potions, spells, magic, but we don't have wands or fly on broom sticks. We can do anything as long as it has a spell or you were born with other magical talents. Witches do have mates, but not all of them. If you are lucky enough to have one it's for life, you can not simply fall out of love it's impossible.

Witches have rules, sort of. We have only one law, and that is interacting with the Demons and the Devil unless you are battling them. All the other ones are basic shit. We have rulers, like vampires have the Volturi. The Wiches Council. Only we aren't as violent and non negotiable as the Volturi." I explained they sat there in shock.

"What powers do you guys have" Carlisle asked being the first to recover. I smiled, this is our favorite question.

"Our favorite question, each Witch has at least one unique gift or power. But the five of us have more than one. There isn't a certain number of powers that we have, just the number of ones we are certain of. But there is spells for certain ones, but you wouldn't be able to completely do everything with that ability. The person that actually has the ability and has control over it, can also spread it to others" Jasper announced they nodded. Jasper looked at me to start.

"So far I have, a Shield, Clairvoyance, Fire, Levitation, See Through Illusions, and Walk Through Walls." Me

"So far I have, Empathy, Illusionist, Speed, Astral Projection, and Telekinesis" Jazz

"So far I have, See Through Walls, Tin Man, Shapeshifter, and Time Travel" Em

"I have, Clairaudience, Ice, Invisibility, and Weather Control" Rose

"And I got, Mind Control or Persuasion, Read Memories, See Spirits, Telepathy, and Teleportation" Angie

"Wow" Edward commented

"Would explain what some of those mean" Esme asked kindly, I smiled.

"We can just skip over the obvious ones, let's start with Bella, Clairvoyance is basically seeing the unknown like seeing what is happening in the present instead of the past or future. See Through Illusions is like seeing through lies or an act someone is putting up. Jasper, Illusionist is making people see something that isn't there, Astral Projection is spiritually separate from you body and travel with just your mind like as a spirit. Telekinesis is to move things with your mind. Emmett, all of his are pretty self explanatory, Tin Man is your body can change into metal when you need it to. Rose, Clairaudience is hearing things from the dead. And Me, Telepathy is to hear people's thoughts and feelings and Teleportation is to move from one place to another by thinking where you want to go." Angie answered

"You guys are really powerful" Esme commented

"Why do you guys have more powers than any other Witches" Pixie bitch

"We're not sure, we think is because we are the Witches Council or maybe because we are related to the first Witches" Emmett said

"You're the Witches Council" We nodded

"Why are you telling us all of this" Edward asked

"Please we aren't doing this for your benefit, we just don't want to lie to Carlisle and Esme anymore" I snapped

"What do you mean, lie to us anymore and not for their benefit" Carlisle questioned. I sighed

"Ugh this is a lot of shit we gotta explain" Rose groaned

"Well to tell you why is not for their benefit is because they cheated on Jasper and I, even though Edward was using me the whole time just to make Alice jealous cause she was with Jasper, while the whole time they didn't know that all of this was a set up and Jasper isn't Alice's mate nor am I Edward's" I stated Edward and Alice gaped at me.

"How the hell did you know about all of that" Alice wailed, I rolled my eyes

"Really, we have powers you know, all five of us have three of the same powers and one of them is being able to see the future" Rose said in a 'duh' tone. Alice glared at her.

"Oh hell know, don't you go glaring at Rose when you two are the whole reason we're in this mess" Angie snapped

"Why don't you just stay out of our business" Alice growled

"Honey this is her business, she's a part of this to. Don't forget who you're talking to" I warned, she didn't reply but kept sending me dirty looks when she thought I wasn't looking

"Edward why would you two do such a thing, what if they didn't know about this and they weren't Witches. What would you do then when she found out. There are other people that matter other than yourselves, but obviously you don't know that" Esme ragedl

"WOOOO GOOO ESME" Emmett and Angela cheered

"Now can we please get back to the rest of the story" She finished we nodded

"Can you explain about this set up thing you were talking about" Carlisle said

"Yeah, well about 90 years ago it was a little while after Carlisle changed Esme, we got a bunch of visions of the future. So we made up a plan cause we seen us meeting you guys. We seen everything that would happen up until now, so we knew who did what part. We made up stories for each of us and then everything started, years later. Jasper went first meeting Alice and pretending to be her mate. Then Emmett and Rose and finally Angela and I. Everything we told you was a lie. We're really sorry, we didn't want to lie to you two." I said leaving out details, they nodded

"It's okay, you did what you had to do. We still have time to learn about you" Esme smiled, a little upset about it.

"Wait if Jasper isn't Alice's mate then, who is his mate?" Carlisle asked

"Me" I said and kissed Jasper' s cheek, he smiled.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming" Carlisle spoke mostly to himself

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE, JASPERS MINE. MINE. MINE. MINE." The little pixie bitch screeched

"So If Jasper was your mate, don't you think he would kiss you, talk to you more, oh I don't know have sex with you" I said, she growled at me.

"He kisses me and he talks to me" She snapped, I laughed

"He never kissed you, he might talk to you but not that often. You also never said he had sex with you, He never touched you" I smirked she screamed and lunged at me. My shield expanding automatically and she smacked into it and fell right on her ass. She stood up and walked back to where she was standing.

"Huh and I though Christy was a drama queen" I muttered. My family of Witches laughed, the others looking confused but didn't question.

"So can you show us your powers" Carlisle spoke after a few minutes looking interested.

"I have been waiting for this question since we started the fucking story" Angela exclaimed

"Yeah, we need to go out side" Rose pipped up. All of us walked out the front door, all us except Angie who teleported out there. The five of us stood next to each other in a line.

"Okay who's gonna go first" I asked

"We can go in age order oldest to youngest" Rose suggested. We nodded and stepped up.

"Okay you already seen my shield, you can't see Clairvoyance, so Fire. I love this one" I said and lifted my hands up.

I put my hands together side by side and thought about fire. A small ball of fire started forming in my hands, the vampires gasped. I threw it in the air and it disappeared.

"And Levitation" all I did was levitate myself up a few feet and stepped back, then Jasper went.

"Illusion" he looked at the three vampires and showed them something and moved on.

"Speed" He shot across the yard and back in a fraction of a second.

"Telekinesis" and then I was moving over to him, he ser me down next to him and kissed my lips, then we went back and Emmett stepped up.

"Tin Man" His body turned into metal and went back to his vampire look. We haven't shown them our actual appearances.

"Shapeshifter" He smirked and shifted into Edward that looked like shit. He was way over weight, food and shit all over his clothes, hair all nasty, it was gross. He shifted back and then Rose went up.

"Ice" She froze Alice then melted the ice making her clothes all wet.

"Invisibility" She disappeared for a second then reappeared

"Weather Control" the wind started blowing hard and she went back after stopping it. And then Angie

"Mind Control" She focused on Edward and Alice and they started doing the chicken dance and making duck noises.

"That's about it you already seen the Teleport thing"

"What about your actual appearances you mentioned earlier" Esme asked, Edward and Alice just glared at all of us. We smiled, another one of it favorites.

* * *

DAAAYYYUUUMM THEY'RE SO MAGICAL! (I have an obsession with !'s) Alice is so over dramatic... Stupid Pixie bitch... whoops Bella went into my mind, sorry not sorry. So how is the second chapter. Sorry if the history was horrible, I just made up a bunch of shit as I went Soooo. I had a question by a very special person cause they were the first to ask a question. Anywhore they asked Who is Angela's mate. Answer... I am not sure yet. She will but I'm not sure, I might make up a character or I might pick an actual character. If anyone has any suggestions on who I should pick for Angela's mate the please do so.

Tell me what you think of this chapter by REVIEWING! (again with the obsession)

Lurrrve you,

Dani, the Terrible Ninja


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

"Yay, I love this part, it freaks humans out if we forget the back to look normal" Angie exclaimed

"Why does it freak humans out" Carlisle asked

"You'll see" was all Rose said. We looked at Emmett to shift us back, it was easier than than doing the spell, he nodded and we all shifted. The vampires gasped, Jasper growled and glared at Edward. I put my hand on his arm and he calmed down, still glaring at Edward, and Angela looking at him in disgust. Confused I wrapped my shield around everyone, and what I felt and heard was disgusting. Tons of lust was rolling off of Edward and his thoughts weren't much better. Looking over at him I saw him checking Ange, Rose and I out. Em and Jazz glaring and the three of us girls looking in disgust.

"Hey eyes to yourself, you have your bitch over there to look at" Rosie snapped, we snickered.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Carlisle blurted

"We really don't know we think it's because were all related to the first Witches, but our parents and grandparents don't have them." Jazz told them.

Our eyes aren't your normal, everyday eyes you would see on humans. Our eyes are even worse than vampires. My eyes are like neon purple, with like a white curved line under the pupil. Jasper' s an neon/ emerald green. Emmett's neon orange. Rose' s a neon/ icy blue. And Angie' s neon pink. Our eye colors are not like a solid color, it's more like a liquid and all of them have a thin outlining of black. To say they are abnormal would be an understatement.

"Its absolutely beautiful" Esme commented "is your hair naturally colored or dyed to match your eyes?" She added, pointing out the colors in our hair, minus Jazz and Em.

"Um it's natural, we were born like this, we also have like symbols on a part of our body." I announced

"Is that something you would let us see or are they in like more personal places" Carlisle interjected

"Um yeah I guess we could show you" Angie said looking at the rest of us questionably, we nodded.

We each moved an article of clothing. Jasper took his shirt off, damn that boy for being so sexy. I turned around and lifted my shirt up half way so they could see mine. Emmett moved his sleeve up to reveal his, Jasper turned around to show his on his shoulder blade. Rose lifted her shirt up to show hers and Angie had to pull her pants down a little to show hers. We all have them on different places, mine in the middle of my lower back, Jasper' s on his left shoulder blade, Emmett's on his upper right bicep, Rose' s an inch under her belly button, and Angela's on her right hip.

"What do each of them stand for" Esme asked

"Jelly Belly bean, is a fire element symbol, Jazzy Man, is a wind element symbol, Rosie Posie, is a Ice element symbol, Mine is a sound element symbol, and Angie Pangie, is a earth element symbol" Emmett informed

"Who knew you knew anything inside that tiny little brain of yours" I gasped jokingly, he pouted.

"That's amazing" Carlisle muttered to himself

"Wait, if you have the same parents, then who is Charlie and Angela's parents" Alice piped.

"He's our uncle and Angela's parents are family friends. All of us are Witches, including Renee" I answered "Oh speaking of them, I should tell Charlie and Renee we told you guys"

"Okay, so Bella, Angela, and Emmett are triplets and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. So your names are, Bella McCarty, Emmett McCarty, Angela McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Whitlock" Esme noted Rose and I shook our heads.

"Whitlock" I pointed to myself "McCarty" pointed to Rose "we basically switched last names" She smiled and nodded to herself, while Alice and Edward growled and glared, We rolled our eyes.

"Anymore questions" Ange piped, they nodded

"If that's okay" Esme said right after.

"Its fine, we can't expect to tell you all of this and you not have questions" Rose smiled "but we should go inside its about to rain" they looked confused "weather control, I know these things" they nodded and all of us ventured back inside.

"So how old are you?" Edward (don't like answering their questions)

"We were born in 1201, it's 2014 so 813, damn we're old" Emmett

"Does Angela have a mate?" Carlisle

"No not yet, I haven't met him yet, but I know that he's out there" Angie (obviously)

"Are you able to have children?" Esme

"Yes" Rose

"Do you have any children?" Alice

"Yeah" Jasper. They looked shocked.

"Will you tell us about them" Esme

"We have a daughter, Marie Anne McCarty. She's 684, born June 6, 1330, but looks 18 like everyone else. She has blond hair, blue eyes. Looks like Rosie, has her attitude, but her personality is just like mine. Loves to play pranks on people. She's a normal Witch, doesn't have as many other powers as we do, but she loves it. Loves going on missions no matter how dangerous, says it's fun and always has a smile when fights. She's get that from me, she's amazing" Emmett

"Bella and I also have a daughter, Emma Angie Whitlock. 569 born March 21, 1445. We all laugh at her age right now. Brown hair, blue eyes. Looks like both of us. She loves to read, and is quiet at first but don't let that fool you. That girl is worse that Emmett, Angela, and Bella put together sugar high. Always hyper. Now let me tell you, she is a lot like Bella, stubborn as a mule. She always seems to get her way, no matter how many time we say no. Brave woman she is, doesn't let anyone or anything stand in her way. Loves fighting in missions along with us and Marie. Always seems to make anyone smile no matter how bad the situation is. Even as hard headed as she is, wouldn't change her at all" Jasper, nobody could fail to see the fond smiles on Em and Jazz' s faces when they a talked about them. Esme had a huge smile on her face, but you could see how much she wanted a child of her own, a part of her and Carlisle.

"Do you think we can meet your real family?" Esme

"Of course I was thinking about us taking you to meet them, they'd love you and Carlisle" Rose, purposely leaving out Assward and Pixie bitch.

"What about us?" Alice.

"What makes you think you deserve to meet our family" Me.

"Because we're with Carlisle and Esme" Edward. Both of them looked over at Carlisle and Esme for back up

"Edward, Alice, if they don't want you around their family. We don't really have a say in anything" Carlisle said

"No wait, they can come, but they need to watch their backs. Expect the unexpected." Emmett smirked. I looked at Ange, she nodded and projected his thought to us. _Pranks, lots and lots of pranks. _We smirked and looked at the Vampos.

"We can go now if you want" Jasper said.

"Okay, we'll can go pack real quick and we can go" Esme said and went to stand up. Before she could, I seen what they were going to pack, Jasper used his Telekinesis to pack all of it and Angela teleported it down here.

"Well okay then" She laughed

"Oh before we go, I need to tell Charlie to meet us there, along with Mr. and Mrs. Webber, Angie, will you tell them" I asked she nodded, a few seconds later she spoke

"They'll be there" I nodded

"Lets goooooo" and with that Angela teleported us to our parents, in Texas.

* * *

I bet you weren't expecting that! I'm full of surprises. Hopefully in the next few chapters there will be drama with Fuckward and Pixie bitch. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any questions I will answer them in the authors note at the end of the chapters. I'm really sorry about the first chapters being all about the questions, the story is gonna start going into action soon. I have a few things planned, but not much. Also, let me know if you have any suggestions for who Angela's mate is gonna be. Oh, and I am planning to psot pictures of their eyes, but i dont know how to anyone wanna tell me how?

Chicken nuggets are EVIL,

The Carrot Queen


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

We appeared in the front yard, in front of the house. I smiled, we haven't been here in a few weeks. I really missed my Momma and Papa, but I missed my baby girl even more. That girl is my whole world, along with Jasper and everyone else, but she's my baby. Although she's not a baby anymore, my beautiful little baby I held in my arms so so many years ago, is now my heartbreakingly gorgeous woman. Time flies.

"C'mon guys lets go, I wan' see ma parents and ma gorgeous nieces" Angela exclaimed, my smile grew, even if she didn't have kids of her own, she loved our daughters uncondionally.

"I gotta see ma baby" I smiled, grabbing Jasper's hand and rushing into the house, the others following right behind us. Bursting through the door, I seen Uncle Charlie, Aunt Renee, and my father. My guess was that Momma was in the kitchen, cooking as always. Emma most likely helping her out. Just as I thought that, Emma came runing out the kitchen.

"Momma, Daddy" She yelled. Attacking Jazz and I in a hugged, both of us instantly wrapping our arms her. "I missed ya"

"We missed ya too, baby" Jazz whispered back. We broke the hug a few minutes later, smiles on our faces.

"Who are they" She asked pointing over at the Cullen's

"They're the Vampires we told ya 'bout" I replied, she nodded

"ya mean the ones that ya made the whole plan thin', cause ya wanted ta meet the leader an' his mate." She said. I nodded.

"Ya forgettin' 'bout us" My father joked

"ya know we can' forget 'bout ya' Pop's" Emmett boomed and went to hug our parents, Angela and I right behind him. Momma came out of the kitchen and joined the hug. After that hug I went over to Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee hugging them too.

"Wow, so much huggin'" Emma commented

"Hey, we haven' seen ya guys inna couple weeks, we missed ya" I deffended, my Southern accent making its apperance. I noticed the Cullen's looking awkward still standing by the door. Just then Aunt Lillian, Uncle Roy, and Marie appeared.

"How's it goin'" Aunt Lillian smiled

"Mom, Dad" Marie did the same thing Emma did and tackled Em and Rose in a hug, after a few minutes Rose and Jazz went to hug their parents. That's when Angela attacked,

"GAH I MISSED MA LITTLE NIECES" she yelled and squeezed them almost to death.

"...Aunt... Ange..la.. can't... breathe..." Marie choked dramaticly

"opps sorry" she said and let them go, they took breaths mockingly, seeing as we didn't need to do all that shit humans did, although we can.

"I missed ma crazy Aunts an' Uncle" Emma grinned and went to hug Emmett, Rose, and Angela, while Marie came and hugged Jazz and I. Thats when Peter and Charlotte showed up, another couple of Witches that posed as Vampos.

"Hey its ma favorite fake Vampos" I excliamed, Em, Jazz, and Rose, whining 'hey' as i ran over to them.

"I missed ya Petey an' Charie" I said as I hugged them

"Bells ya seen us a week ago" Peter laughed, I slapped him on the back of his head, satisfied (?) when he muttered a quiet 'ow'

"shut up dumbass, now 'm gon' take back what I said 'bout missin' ya" My accent coming out more now that I'm back home and don't have to act. Char laughed

"I missed ya, Bells" She said and hugged me quickly and let go. I noticed the Cullen's still looking quite awkward by the door.

"Ugh why do they have to be here too, it was bad enough with all these other things" Alice muttered, I growled. Yes we can growl Jasper established (?) that before.

"Um who do ya think ya are bitch, yer fuckin' lucky we let ya come here, I couldda had ya turned ta ashes by the way ya been treatin' us, I would tell ya ta go ta hell but yer already headin there" I snapped, shutting her up immediately. Everyone cheered and laughed, even Carlisle and Esme were stuggling to keep there laughs in.

"Um, Bells I think it time ta introduce us" Momma said

"oh right" I muttered to my self "This is Carlisle Cullen, he's a docter at the hospital in Forks, this is his mate Esme Cullen she is the mother fer all intense an' purposes, an' this is Fuckward an' Pixie bitch who don' deserve anythin' nice said 'bout them" they laughed as Edward and Alice glared.

"Well its nice ta meet ya Carlisle an' Esme, can' say the same fer Fuckward an' Pixie Bitch" Momma smiled. I love my momma she don't have a filter on her mouth, she'll say anything and wont get embarrassed. That must be where we get it from.

"Likewise, I love the way you decorated your house, its lovely" Esme commented. Momma smiled and they both started talking about decorating and cooking in the kitchen. Carlisle ended up talking with my papa, uncle Roy and uncle Charlie, and somehow aunt Renee and aunt Lillian ended up in the kitchen with Momma and Esme.

"Well that was easy" Angela laughed

"Its hard fer someone ta not like Carlisle an' Esme, there just themselves" Rose added. Looks like everyone is slipping back into our accents. Its good to be back home.

* * *

"thats not fair ya cheater" Emmett whined, Rose smacked him upside his head

"Shut up ya big baby I won fair an' square, don' even try it" She sassed

"What the fuck are ya to fightin' 'bout" Momma demanded

"The big baby's mad 'cause I beat him when we were wrestling(?), can' get over the fact tha' he got beat by a girl" Rose said, momma laughed

"don' underestimate women Em we always get wha' we wan' in the end" She pat him on the back and went back to talking with my aunts and Esme about sone flowers or some shit. I noticed them stupid bastards aren't here.

"Hey where's Assward an' 'Lil shit at?" i asked, they laughed at the new nickname for Alice, and Jasper told me they went hunting. But of course they had to come back right after he said that.

"No, why did you two hav' ta show up we were havin' fun without ya an' now ya ruined it" Ange groaned, we snickered. They glared and stood next to there stuff.

"oh Bella honey, is there anywhere we can put our things" Esme asked kindly

"Course, you an' Carlisle can follow me" I smiled and stood up making my way to the stairs, with them trailing behind me.

"what about us" Shitward piped up

"what 'bout ya" I said

"where are we gonna put our stuff" Lil shit snapped

"first of all, watch yer tone with me missy an' second outside looks pretty good ta me" I retorted, they glared "ugh follow me" they walked over to me and followed me up stairs. I showed Carlisle and Esme to the first guest room and _them _to the smallest one.

"There will be no fuckin' on this bed or anywhere in this house" I spoke loud enough for them to here me down stairs, which caused lots of laughter, They glared at me and shut the door "Remember what I said" i heard a growl and smirked. I love irritating people.

* * *

When I got back down stairs, along with Carlisle and Esme, I sat down next to my Jazzy. The Vampo parents going back to what they were doing before. Jasper pulled my closer and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side, where I seemed to fit perfectly. I looked up at him and he was already looking at me, I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my lips. He started kissing all over my face, my cheeks, nose, forehead making me giggle. He pecked my lips one more time and stared into my eyes. His perfect green eyes staring into my purple ones. Just one look from this boy and he has me falling in love with him all over again.

My life is amazing, I have my brother and sisters, my aunts and uncles, my niece, my parents, and most of all My Jazzy and my baby girl. These guys mean the world to me, I'm so greatful to have them with me. I have my biological family and I also have my Vampo parents. Carlisle and Esme deserve a lot, to make up for what we did. I seen the look on Esme's face when we were hugging our daughters, the longing and pain in her eyes. Her just wishing she could have a child of her own. Wait, I can do that, I remember seeing a spell for fertility. My smile grew even bigger at the thought of Carlisle and Esme having a child.

"What are ya smilin' fer darlin'" Jasper's voice breaking me from my thoughts

"Just somethin' I'm planin', I'll tell ya later" I answered and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familar sent.

"ya gon' have ta tell me tomorrow" he smirked

"why" I giggled and nipped his collerbone

"Cause we have some things ta do" and with that I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Bye guys" I called and started pulling him towards the door

"where ya goin'" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face

"we have some business ta take care of that involves Jasper's dick" I said and we walked out the door, hearing my families laughs and my daughter say 'ew'. We got in our house that is right next door and slamed our bedroom door. I think you can guess what happened next.

* * *

WHOA BELLA, keep that to yourself. Okay, lemme know what you think about Bella snapping on Alice. There's gonna be more drama with Edward soon (hopefully). Seriously, review and I will love you forever. Sooooo Bella's making a plan, she's so nice. She doesn't use people and cheat on them, unlike some people *cough**cough* Vampires. Anywhore, lemme know whatcha think about this chapter and if you have any questions I will answer them.

Until the moon turns into Unicorn shit (rainbows),

Chicken Wings (is it weird that I typed 'couch' when I was typing 'cough')


End file.
